


And They Call it Puppy Love

by Vyxyn



Series: Tumblr Quick Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gift Giving, Love Confessions, M/M, Sterek is Eternal, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn
Summary: Stiles brings Derek a gift before the pack head off to college.





	And They Call it Puppy Love

Derek could hear Stiles climbing the stairs to the loft. His breathing was more laboured than normal, and the Spark is cursing regularly under his breath, causing Derek to chuckle.

He listens as Stiles reaches the final two stairs, taking each step slowly, pausing at the top to catch his breath. Derek hears Stiles whisper, “We’re almost there buddy”, and it’s then that Derek hears the second heartbeat.

Derek gets up from the sofa, and waits for Stiles to open the door, instead of sliding the door open, Stiles knocks. Derek lunges forward and slides the loft door open, revealing a smiling Stiles holding a large box.

“Hi Derek! Can I come in? This is heavy.”

Derek steps aside and lets Stiles in. “Did you want me to take that Stiles?”

“Nope!”

Stiles staggers to the lounge room and puts the box on the coffee table. 

“I brought you a gift!”

Derek blinks. 

“I know it’s not your birthday, or Christmas, or anything, but yeah. Open it!!”

Derek slowly comes around the sofa and looks down at the box. Which is moving.

“Stiles?”

“Ok, I know it’s random, but we’re about to all disappear off to college, and dad is busy with work, and who the fuck knows where Chris and Peter disappear off to. I’m just worried you’ll be lonely.”

Derek looks at Stiles, feeling a rush of emotion towards him. “You’re worried about me?”

“Of course big buy! Why wouldn’t I be?”

Derek shrugs, he looks down at the still moving box. Gingerly he opens the lid, and a fuzzy head pops out.

Derek gasps. “Oh my god.” He swoops in and picks up the long-haired German Shepherd puppy and nuzzles in the pup’s fur. “ _Stiles._  He’s beautiful.”

“She actually. She’s the daughter of two of the retired police dogs that worked with my dad. Her father was my dad’s partner before he became Sheriff. Her mother is one of the other police dogs. She comes from good stock, and both parents have really good natures.”

Derek sits on the couch with the puppy in his arms. His face is still buried in the pup’s fur. Stiles sits down on the sofa next to Derek, and gently puts his hand on Derek’s knee.

“I hope it was ok that I got her for you.”

Derek reaches out and pulls Stiles into a one-armed hug, smooshing Stiles’ face into the puppy’s fur.

“She’s beautiful and I love you.”

Stiles freezes. Lifting his head slowly, he looks at Derek. “What?”

“She’s beautiful and I love her.”

“That’s not what you said.”

Derek lifts his head and makes eye contact with Stiles. “Oh?”

“Yeah.”

“So what did I say?”

Stiles swallows. “You said she’s beautiful and I love you.”

“Oh.”

“I mean, I get that you didn’t mean it, because who’d love me right? But I’m really glad you love her dude. She’ll make a wonderful companion for you, and she’ll be great for the pack too.”

“I did mean it though.”

“What?”

“I did mean it. I do love you. I know I should have said something ages ago, but you weren’t 18 yet and ompmmmmfff”

Stiles leans forward and kisses Derek mid-sentence. “I love you too.”

“Oh?”

Stiles giggles. “Yep, I really do.”

The puppy takes that moment to get in on the action and smothers both men with kisses. Stiles delights in the giggles coming from Derek, and Derek can’t help but think this is the start of his own little family.


End file.
